Happily Never After
by Narwe
Summary: He was not moving. I raised my hand in vain, as if I wanted to touch him, catch him, whispering his name. He did not move." - A little dramatic twist to KH2's ending. Sora and Kairi, one-shot.


**Title:** Happily Never After  
**Context:** This is a little twist to the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2, in Castle Oblivion. This story is about Sora and Kairi and is from Kairi's point of view. Some stuff were changed for the good of the story.  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

**Author's Note:** I drew something not so long ago, thinking that Kingdom Hearts was lacking a bit of drama. The more I was looking at it, the more I thought I should turn it into a story, which I did! This is an english translation though, from my french version "Et ils ne vécurent heureux". I am not totally bilingual, I will admit, but I am trying hard to learn so please, if I wrote something wrong, notice me so I can change it. I am afraid I translated some sentences too literally. So do notify me if a sentence doesn't make any sense. Now, why did I translate it? Well, because KH in french is just really odd to me. I played it in english so it is weird to imagine the characters speaking in other language than english. That said, I hope you will enjoy! And for those who wants to see, here is the drawing that inspired me: TwilightSaphir .deviantart .com/art/A-sad-ending-144490592

* * *

Namine ordered me to leave, to go find him now. I hesitated for a moment, watching her with an uncertain look as I stepped back slowly, not too sure if I really should. But she nodded, smiling softly to reassure me. I smiled her back, infinitely grateful toward her. So I turned and started running as fast as my legs would let me, along an endless corridor. Each time I was feeling a little tired, I just had to think about him to gain my energy and determination back. _It's my fault_, I couldn't stop telling myself. _Sora's in danger, because of me_…

I bore at some intersections before I could finally see far ahead an open door on a large and lit space. I was running slowly now, breathing hardly. I run for at least ten minutes and, despite all my will, I had to take a break. But I suddenly heard voices and the idea of a little break vanished at once. I continued to walk, slowly, trying to catch what the voices, echoing strangely, were telling.

"She doesn't need you anymore" said a calm, cold voice. I recognized it immediately, the one of the men who locked me up. _Saïx_.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" answered another familiar voice.

_Sora!_ I screamed to myself as my eyes opened widely. A feeling of happiness, relief, but also fear invaded me. I tempted to move forward a little more quickly, still trying to listen to the far away conversation. Sora was there, with this man, this Nobody.

"Well, you don't have to. But you can believe this: Organization XIII has no further use for you. Just look there, our Kingdom Hearts… Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts. Can you hear their euphoria? Now all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!"

He said this last sentence with a strange, slightly higher tone, almost insane. At that moment, fear got over every feeling I could have feel before and I started running again until I dashed on the guardrail of a balcony. What I saw now put my terror to its higher. Two stages below, Sora was there, surrounded by I couldn't say how many heartless. They were coming from everywhere, surrounding the one that always has been my best friend, the one that, I had to admit, I had always loved.

"Sora!" I couldn't help screaming. "Sora, it's really you!"

I felt a huge euphoria as I saw him, despite the danger. It has been so long since he left, it was kind of unreal to see him standing here, in the same room as me. He had changed, grown up, was more attractive, I left myself think as I blushed a little. He wasn't the young teenage boy I used to laugh with anymore. He seemed to have passed through a lot of thing during this year where he vanished.

"Kairi!" he screamed back as he saw me.

The smile that lit up my face for a short moment vanished as soon as the Heartless started to attack him, all at the same time. _No!_ I thought, horrified. I looked on my left, then on my right. The balcony on which I was standing was supported by two pure white columns, as was the rest of the castle. Without thinking – and I should have, because that was pretty stupid of me – I undertook to pass over the guardrail and let me slip along the immense pillar. I tried not to look down and cling to the column as hard as I could while I was going down, as quickly as the situation let me. God damn, what where you thinking there. When I was at a few meters from the ground, I heard screams of pain, and the insane laugh of Saïx. Surprised and worried, I lost my grip to finally crash on the floor with a cry of pain.

"Kairi!" screamed Sora's worried voice.

I barely heard him. I stayed for a few minutes on this cold floor, on my back, not moving, breath taken away and a bit knocked out. I was hearing sounds, far away. They seemed hazy. Fighting sounds. _Sora_. I got up with difficulty, but it looked like I didn't broke any of my bones, miraculously. Hardly standing up, one hand on my head that had hit the ground harshly, I walked slowly toward the guardrail of the second balcony to rest firmly on it. I finally dared to look down below, suppressing another scream.

Sora was fighting with all his remaining strength. He was hurt, covered with blood and I was terrified. The Heartless were flocking in incessantly. After a moment, I saw Sora's legs weaken and he fell on he's knees. I was petrified. I didn't know what to do, my head was suffering, he seemed so far away and I was scared. It was all happening there, in front of me and I still could not believe it, I did not want to believe it. I felt tears flooding my eyes. At that instant, I saw Saïx walking toward an exhausted Sora, on his knees on the floor while Heartless kept going at him. The blue-head man was laughing of a cold and mocking laugh.

"Well, well. It would rather seems like it is finally the end of our hero."

The Heartless had stop moving as Saïx grabbed Sora's hair to lift his head up and force him to meet his eyes. I could read in his face fear, pain, anger, distress, and I could not stand it anymore. It was so hard to watch a person you liked suffering that much. I felt some life coming back in me.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled unexpectedly with a sobbing voice.

The tears that had flooded my eyes were now running freely along my cheeks. Saïx slowly turned his head toward me, foully smiling. I was apprehending the rest with fear, but I tried to stay strong. The Nobody dropped Sora who fell on his hands, and disappeared into some portal of darkness. I did not had the time to react whatsoever before I felt a huge sword on my throat. I automatically stopped breathing and my frightened eyes slipped on Sora, who was still on the ground. He was also watching me, with his vibrant, fascinating blue eyes, that seemed to express every emotion at the same time.

"Please" he said with a weak voice, truly exhausted, "let her go, she doesn't have anything to do with all of this!"

"Oh but on the contrary Sora" retorted the smooth voice behind me. "She has all to do."

_You are the fire that feeds Sora's anger_. That's what he told me as I was locked up, and it was all taking its sense only now. _He's taking me captive to make Sora fight, to make him blind by his anger, to hurt him… Why didn't I stay on the island!_ I felt the huge blade pressing against my skin and let escape a groan as blood flowed along my neck. I quickly closed my eyes, fearing the worst. _I'm sorry, so sorry… Sora…_

I then heard a scream of anger, of rage I would dare to say. Suddenly opening my eyes, I saw who seemed to have regained an incredible strength in his despair. He leaped, reaching us I would not be able to say how, screaming my name with fervor. I watched him with consternation, admiration. He was coming for me, with such grace and heroism, brandishing his Keyblade, ready to defend me at any cost, I knew it now. He has never been the type to give up, an admirable quality that, in certain circumstances, was not for the best.

Saïx threw me to the ground, where I landed violently before I left my hand to my neck in a movement of reflex, wiping the blood away. But a sound of metallic shock behind me drew my attention and I immediately turned my head just to see a spectacular scene. Sora and Saïx were now face to face, crossing swords with determination. The Nobody soon had the upper hand though and pushed Sora away with strength, making him slide just in front of me. From the ground, I could watch him all. I could only gaze on the wounds that covered his body. The Heartless seemed to have scratched him and bit him pretty hard, and he was now hardly standing. He was breathing slowly and hardly, but was holding his Keyblade firmly, the end laying miserably on the ground.

"And the little hero is protecting his princess" shout the member of the Organization in a nonchalant tone.

"Sora…?" I asked after a moment, worried, as he did not say anything and was breathing with more and more difficulty.

He turned his head in my direction, with a serious face, before smiling softly. He then threw himself on Saïx with vehemence, yelling has he dealt him a blow of his weapon, which the Nobody blocked easily before he replied and reached Sora's shoulder, making him fall on his knees in a moan of pain. But, raising his head with perseverance, he dashed forward again. The rest was a dance on a music of metallic clashes that I could only watch, helpless. Sora was skillful and succeeded to hit Saïx a couple of time, but it wasn't without any repercussion. Already weakened by the passed fights – as he might certainly have fought a lot before reaching the castle – he was clearly in an inferior position. I was totally lost, I did not know what to do, my legs would not move. I was sitting there, incredulous and useless.

Suddenly, as Sora was about to strike, Saïx, in an incredibly fast move, dodge it before powerfully hitting Sora with the flat side of his sword (at least, what seemed to look like a sword) in his back, making him fly just next to me. I saw him landing in a strange slow motion as my eyes widened in horror.

He was not moving.

I raised my hand in vain, as if I wanted to touch him, catch him, whispering his name. He did not move. I tried to call him again, but my voice choked in a sob as tears started to flow uncontrollably along my cheeks.

Finally able to move, I slowly crawled toward him. My whole body was shaking. _No… no this is not possible… Sora, please…_ With a delicate gesture, I moved a lock of hair that was covering his face. At the contact of my skin on his, I saw him opening his eyes, weakly. He stared at me. I smiled softly, still crying. He was hardly breathing now. Saïx's blade had cut him on several places, leaving some part of his cloths in rags. Pain could be read on his face as a tear fell of the corner of his eye.

"I am… sorry… Kair, I–"

"No, don't say anything" I cut him. "All of this… it's my fault, Sora. I should be the one apologizing, and I…"

I could not bear watching him anymore, but his hand softly reached my cheek, wiping a tear away. I took his hand in my own as it slowly fell back to the ground. I could not take my eyes off his now. A far away moan drew my attention. Saïx was slinking away toward a corridor, walking with difficulty. I could not say what happened at that moment but an intense and unexpected rage took hold of my whole body. I felt a strange heath, a strange power at the end of my arm. A dazzle light materialized, as something appeared in my hand... _a Keyblade_.

I was astonished for a moment, but didn't ask any question. Seizing it firmly, I finally stood up and moved forward, determined, toward this filthy being who dared to hurt the most important person to me. Screaming in rage, I dashed forward him. He turned but didn't had the time to react as I hit him with all my remaining strength, yelling, crying. I was not answering of myself anymore, blinded by anger and sadness. I kept going at him, blow after blow, wishing to hurt him as much as possible. Saïx blocked some of it before he succeeded to create a portal and escaped, face as impassive and indifferent as ever.

I tried to catch my breath and my mind. I turned back, walking toward Sora again. I dropped my Keyblade on the ground, which disappeared in the same flash of light that it had appeared, before slipping myself on my knees, at Sora's side. He wasn't moving at all now. I took his hand. It was cold.

"Sora…? Sora, please, wake up…"

My voice was weak, I did not want to believe it. It was impossible, he was not… he could not… I whispered his name repetitively, with more intensity each time, shaking him softly. But I had to face the facts. Horror and distress passed on my face as I started to cry irrepressibly on the body of the one I had loved, without him knowing.

"_SORAAA!!_"

I yelled, I cried, slowly assimilating the truth. Never will I see his smile again, never will I hear him laugh again, never will I have the chance to wake him up has he would be lazing on the beach. Never will I have the chance to take him in my arms… I felt a huge hole inside me, and I could only cry more, gripping tightly the rest of Sora's bloody shirt with despair.

After an endless moment, my head lying on his chest, I felt a hand alighting on my shoulder. I took some time to react and turn my head. I saw a young man. He was wearing the Organization XIII's coat, but his face was familiar to me. He stared at me, perplexed, his green eyes filled with terror.

"Riku…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Voilà! As you can see, I changed a bit Riku's fate so the story could fit. Let's just say he found the way to return to his normal self meanwhile. So, liked it? Hated it? Just let me know, I am always opened to criticizes as long as they are faire and constructive (so if you hated it, tell me why... and if you liked you can also tell me the reason). This is a one-shot but I wanted to had a chapter with the same story saw from Sora's point of view, depending if it's popular enough and if I have the time and the will. Thanks a lot for taking the time to read it :)

I'd also had a little request. Last time I posted something here was in 2005, could someone help me with the page layout? It seems like I can't make a double enter after the little line, or add a little symbol centered (like some people did) just to separate my comments from the main story. It's not really esthetic, the text is all condensed which make it hard to read (graphic designer talking here xD). Thanks to the one who can help me!


End file.
